BioShock
BioShock is the "genetically enhanced" first-person shooter that lets you do things never before possible in the genre. Turn everything into a weapon, biologically mod your body with plasmids, hack devices and systems, upgrade your weapons and craft new ammo variants, and experiment with different battle techniques. Release Bioshock will be released on August 21, 2007. There will be to editions you can buy... Gameplay BioShock is a first-person shooter with some RPG customization elements to the game, similar to that found in the spiritual predecessor, System Shock 2. A 14 minute video showing, for the first time to the public, gameplay and some of the game's AI was released on September 20, 2006. The player collects weapons, health packs, and Plasmids that give the player special powers such as telekinesis or electro-shock, while fighting off the deranged population of the underwater city of Rapture. The player at times will need to use stealth to slip by security cameras and foes, and can also hack into security stations to turn automated drones to his side. The main resources in the game are ADAM, EVE, and money. ADAM is used for character growth, EVE allows the use of Active Plasmids (similar to "mana" in fantasy RPGs) and money allows the purchase of weapon upgrades and ammunition. To adapt and advance their character, the player can spend ADAM to gain Plasmids to modify themselves and give themselves new and/or enhanced abilities and weapons. These are grouped under trees that are Weaponry, Engineering, Active, and Physical. The "Active" Plasmids are essentially alternate weapons, activated by the player in order to be used. The other classes of Plasmids (referred to as Tonics) are passive ability-boosters. One Tonic (Camouflage) causes the character to become invisible when they aren't moving. The developers encourage the player to use their imagination. Plasmids are versatile, and the player can use them in concert with each other and the environment to great effect. For example, one of the first bosses the player will face is a crazed surgeon. The player can use Incinerate to set him on fire, then as he tries to put himself out in a pool of water the player can use Electro Bolt to electrocute the water. While he is stunned and convulsing, the player can hack a nearby medical station so that it will poison the surgeon when he tries to heal himself. Telekinesis can be used on anything not nailed down; not only can the player catch grenades and throw them back at an enemy, one can also pick up a burning object and throw it to set an enemy on fire, or even defuse and re-set traps. The user has a limited number of slots to use on different types of Plasmids, so they have to decide which ones to arm themselves with and which to discard. It is hinted that some (if not all) Plasmids alter the character's appearance (some screenshots show the character's hands with a texture similar to some of the splicers' skin), keeping up with the theme of "sacrificing your humanity" referenced by Ryan in one of the game's trailers. In all, there are over 70 plasmids and tonics. Although, as of August 2007, there are rumors of a teleport plasmid being taken out of the game because it interfered with a section of the game the player needed to be, and players were not supposed to teleport out of it. There is also weapon customization. The player can alter weapons to hold bigger magazines, to augment firepower, etc. The player can also equip each weapon with three different kinds of ammo (for example, the revolver can shoot normal, anti-personnel and armor piercing bullets) as well as one the player has to invent for themselves. There is also a camera in the game that can be used to learn an enemy's weakness. The player also has access to a type of vending machine called U-Invent, where the player can combine bits of scrap found around Rapture to create ammo, traps, hacking devices, etc. Instead of reloading a saved game state if death occurs, the player will simply respawn at the nearest Vita Chamber.IGN BioShock June 8 2007 preview Story : ''Main article: Storyline Weapons *Wrench -Add More- Gene Bank The Gene Bank provides with instant genetic modifications that impower you with different abilities. Alter your genes in four different ways with Plasmids, Physical Tonics, Engineering Tonics, and Combat Tonics. Physical Tonics Physical Tonics make you stronger and more powerful. *Hackers Delight *Booze Hound *Medical Expert *Eve Link *Bloodlust Engineering Tonics Engineering Tonics inprove your ability to interact with machines. *Security Expert *Alarm Expert *Vending Expert *Hacking Expert Combat Tonics Combat Tonics improve your ability to deal and resist damage. *Electric Flesh *Static Discharge *Melee Master *Armored Shell Characters Sources * Bioshockgame.com Category:Games